deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wagnike2
That'd be cool =] What do you have in mind? I tried making one but I really had no clue what I was doing =\ - Ash Crimson 18:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : Awesome! You're able to edit all the Monaco.css stuff, right? - Ash Crimson 18:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Cool! I look forward to seeing what you come up with! =D - Ash Crimson 18:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow =] nice! I really like it! I have a question though.. would editing the featured article, news, and media function the same way it does now? Anyways.. I'd love for that to be the site's skin. How long will it take to install? - Ash Crimson 20:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : The news thing sounds easy enough. Well, I'm looking forward to having it installed =D - Ash Crimson 20:10, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It looks great! thanks =D - Ash Crimson 20:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I found one problem with the skin.. when you put your cursor over someones user icon the text isn't visible. It's a minor problem.. but I figured I'd let you know. - Ash Crimson 01:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I found another problem.. and this time it's kind of a big one. The "add category" button that used to be at the bottom of all the pages is gone =[ I'm not sure if it has anything to do with the new skin, but I figured you might know why it's gone. It is still there on other wikias. Thanks. - Ash Crimson 21:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It might be a problem with my computer. Thanks for looking into it though =] -Ash Crimson 20:28, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Website Hello, I have a website about superheroes. Would you like to visit it? www.freewebs.com/spaffsuperheroes Frank-West 18:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey I have a question, how do I make the font black on my user page (since white doesn't show up nicely in my table. I don't know what kind of code to use; like or something ? --Mistertrouble189 21:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Box Color I like the new skin and all, but it makes most of the boxes look kinda strange. They should be darker colored now instead of white, but I don't know how to change them. You were the one who changed the skin, so I figured you might know, and be able to change them so they'd look better. Also, what happened to the logo? The word 'wiki' looks weird... Frank-West 14:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : I mean the boxes that show weapons and survivors. Look at the Sledgehammer page for example. The box showing it's stats (Attack speed, strength, etc.) is white, which doesn't really match the new skin. So I thought you might be able to re configure them to be dark grey, or another color that would be more fitting than white. Frank-West 14:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. I made a blog about zombie dogs. Would you like to comment on it? MagcargoMan 06:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Cool Background! I like the wiki's new background, it's awesome!!! Thanks for adding it! P.S. Could you please comment on my blog! I would really appreciate it! MagcargoMan 11:41, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Updated! I updated my blog. Check it out. MagcargoMan 09:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Anyone There? K Then Question Since you're a wiki official and all, do you know how to tab infoboxes? Don't know if you'll respond to this or not. The Yoshiman 97 17:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hey. Yoshi is asking if you know how to make something like this. I tried.. but failed. - Ash Crimson 17:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Umm.. yeah. What he said. The Yoshiman 97 17:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :* I've never made one, but I can give it a shot later on today. - Wagnike2 17:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks =] - Ash Crimson 17:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Soo... how's it going so far? The Yoshiman 97 23:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :* I could not get to work, though I have not had the time to attempt it that I would like. Sighs. I'll try again eventually when I have time. - Wagnike2 12:50, June 14, 2010 (UTC) It's good. By all means, take your time though. 19:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sub-Catergories? Hi, it's me, MagcargoMan. Don't worry, I'm not going to ask about my blog. Do you know how to make sub-catergories. I need them to improve Pocket God Wiki. MagcargoMan 04:10, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for responding, it will help me improve the other wiki that I edit. MagcargoMan 06:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Dead Rising cheats Yo, I know you're trying to help but Dead Rising doesn't have cheats. CrackLawliet 16:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC)